


hopeless romantic

by plenitude



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, Percy Jackson References, byungchan as the son of demeter, iris message, pjto!universe, seungwoo as the son of athena
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plenitude/pseuds/plenitude
Summary: on how seungwoo, son of athena, misses byungchan, son of demeter.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 17





	hopeless romantic

**Author's Note:**

> previously written for a to z #happyseungwooday.

seungwoo punya sekantung penuh drachma dan dia _kangen_. sama byungchan. libur musim panas mulainya masih seminggu lagi _dan_ hal tersebut juga berarti seminggu lagi dia bisa berangkat ke perkemahan blasteran _dan_ perkemahan blasteran artinya ketemu byungchan.

seminggu lagi dia ketemu byungchan.

seungwoo menghela napas. itu helaan napasnya yang kesepuluh di tigapuluh menit terakhir.

_nggak bisa gini terus_ , pikir seungwoo. dia tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal dari sekolahnya (sekolahnya adalah sekolah for the gifted kids, kurikulumnya disesuaikan untuk seungwoo yang adhd) dan putra athena itu benci terdistraksi.

“ayah, aku pinjem pemanas air.” dia berseru dari ruang tengah tempatnya mencoba belajar. ayahnya ada di ruang studi yang tidak ditutup pintunya, sibuk mengurusi koleksi koin-koinnya yang berharga.

“buat apa?”

“ngehubungin temen!” nggak mungkin dia ngomong ngehubungin byungchan. walau secara teknis seungwoo nggak bohong. mereka memang teman. tapi _lebih_. kata jinhyuk putra apollo, mereka para demigod yang hidupnya relatif singkat ini, namanya bodoh kalau mengikat diri kepada suatu status. sudah nyawa pendek, malah mengekang diri. kedengarannya bodoh dan tidak masuk diakal tapi jinhyuk berhasil mendapatkan hati wooseok si putra aphrodite. karena itu seungwoo percaya walau kalau urusan lain seungwoo jelas lebih percaya kapasitas berpikirnya sendiri.

sampai mana tadi? oh benar, _hubungi byungchan_.

jadi anak setengah dewa atau dewi itu payah. mereka tidak bisa kontak dengan dunia internet ataupun telekomunikasi karena makhluk baik dapat menemukan mereka lebih cepat dan ditemukan lebih cepat berarti potensi nyawa yang habis saat itu juga. untungnya semesta berbaik hati dengan adanya dewi iris. pesan iris mahal dan dia harus bayar satu drachma lagi tiap lima belas menit, tapi setidaknya dia bisa video call dengan byungchan tanpa delay dan tanpa resiko nyawanya dihabisi gorgon kepala dua. atau hydra. atau jenis yang lain. makhluk baik ada... _banyak_.

“halo, byungchan—lho?? kok nangis???”

wajah byungchan muncul di antara kabut berpelangi yang seungwoo buat. matanya merah dan bibirnya mengkerut. lucu, _byungchan selalu lucu_ —tapi air mata byungchan turun terus dan dia benar-benar sesenggukan. susah berhenti. seungwoo dibuat takut. karena, gimana kalau byungchan tidak bisa bernapas? “se-seungwoo h-hyung...” _hik, hik_ , “k-kok ne-nelpo-on??”

“ada yang jahatin kamu, ya?” yeu, _bucin_. kalau dijahatin juga, _memangnya seungwoo mau ngapain_? byungchan, si putra demeter, tinggal di negara bagian lain. nggak kayak seungwoo yang ke perkemahan tinggal naik bis lalu berjalan ke perkebunan stroberi (seenggaknya, begitu yang dilihat oleh orang-orang awam), byungchan harus naik pesawat dulu. “sampai kamu nangis gini?”

“e-enggak,” byungchan masih sesenggukan. suaranya bikin seungwoo meringis. “a-aku.. cu-cuma.. no-nonton film...”

seungwoo kepingin facepalm.

“nonton apa sih? hati-hati bunga di florist ayahmu layu semua, nanti.” bukan tanpa alasan. byungchan memang dapat merekayasa tumbuhan akibat berkat dari ibu dewinya. tapi byungchan belum sepenuhnya terbiasa—dia suka lupa mengontrol dan emosi berlebih yang tidak ditangani dengan baik membuat tumbuhan-tumbuhan di sekitar byungchan terkena dampaknya. kalau byungchan membuat seluruh bunga di floristnya layu, ayah byungchan yang akan rugi.

“nonton... you're the apple of my eye...”

seungwoo ingin facepalm lagi. untung byungchan sudah lebih tenang. untung juga pesan iris cuma semacam video call—seungwoo ingin menoyor tapi tindakan menoyor hanya akan membuat kabut akibat pemanas pudar dan jaringan pesan irisnya putus.

“seungwoo hyung... mau nonton juga? abis ini... aku mau nonton yang lain. kayaknya valentine's day. capek nangis...”

“ _mau_.” eh—eh? seungwoo ngomong apa? _bodoh_. dia kan cuma mau nelpon sebentar—ah, seungwoo bodoh. tidak pernah bisa menolak byungchan, apalagi dia sudah tersenyum sebegitu manis. kayak sekarang.

seungwoo bucin.

“okay! seungwoo hyung atur posisinya aja—posisi pesan iris bisa diatur kan—biar ngarah ke tvku. bentar aku ganti dulu filmnya..”

“ _pesan iris anda akan berakhir. silakan masukkan satu drachma untuk perpanjang pangg—_ ”

_pluk._ satu drachma ditelan kabut.

“itu apa hyung?”

“bukan apa-apa.. ayo nonton.”

ujungnya, sepanjang hari seungwoo dia habiskan untuk menonton bersama byungchan via pesan iris. tugasnya terlupakan. kantung drachmanya jadi sepenuhnya kosong tak bersisa setelah sesi nonton mereka berakhir—yang mana dari valentine's day berlanjut menuju film-film romcom koleksi byungchan yang terlalu banyak sampai seungwoo lupa hitungan. seungwoo dijamin kere saat kembali ke perkemahan nanti.

tapi dia tidak mengeluh. kangennya terobati.

setidaknya, sampai seminggu lagi mereka bertemu di perkemahan.

_“enak deh hyung kalau bisa nonton sebelahan gini.”_

_“ayo. amphiteater ya? perkemahan nanti?”_

_“emang ada film apa nanti?”_

_“nggak tau. kan maunya nonton?”_

_“ah hyung!”_

_posisi pesan irisnya bikin seungwoo tidak bisa lihat wajah byungchan, tapi jelas sekali kalau byungchan malu. pasti wajahnya merah._

_seungwoo tersenyum puas. mumpung nggak bisa dilihat byungchan._


End file.
